cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Christian Slater
Christian Slater (1969 - ) Film Deaths *''Twisted (1986) ''[Mark Collins]: Impaled through the back when Lois Smith knocks him onto a spiked helmet; he dies shortly after going to his bedroom. (Thanks to Tommy and Jason) *''Heathers (1989) [''Jason "J.D." Dean]: Commits suicide by blowing himself up with a bomb, after Winona Ryder stops him from blowing up the school. *''Tales from the Darkside: The Movie (1990) ''[Andy]: Presumedly killed (off-screen) by the zombies Julianne Moore and Robert Sedgwick; the scene cuts away after Christian opens the door and sees the zombies there, but the implications of his fate is pretty clear. *''Young Guns II (1990) ''[Arkansas Dave Rudabaugh]: Decapitated with a sword (off-screen) by a Mexican villager; the scene ends with the villager picking up the sword, followed by some on-screen text informing us of Christian's death. (Thanks to Julian) *''Untamed Heart (1993) 'Adam Dies in his sleep as a result of his heart condition when he falls asleep in the front seat of Marisa Tomei's car as she drives him home. Marisa tries to wake Christian up and leans closer to him to listen for a heartbeat only to realize he's dead and she cries hysterically over his body. *True Romance (1993)'' [Clarence Worley]: Although he survives the theatrical cut, an alternate ending was filmed in which he dies of his wound after being shot in the head by Chris Penn. (Thanks to Tommy) *''Very Bad Things (1998) ''[Robert Boyd]: Beaten to death with a lamp (on top of numerous other injuries) by Cameron Diaz in a stairwell. *3000 Miles to Graceland (2001) [Hanson]: Shot in the chest by Kevin Costner in the gang's hideout; the rest of the gang carries him out into the desert, and his body is shown again later on (along with David Arquette's) when Thomas Haden Church and Kevin Pollak investigate. (Thanks to John) *''Windtalkers'' (2002) [Sgt. Ox Henderson]: Decapitated (off-camera) with a samurai sword by a Japanese soldier; the camera pans away as the soldier swings his sword. (Thanks to Vince) *Mindhunters (2004)'' [J.D. Reston]: Frozen to death with liquid nitrogen, then shattered to pieces, in a trap set up by Jonny Lee Miller. (''Thanks to Germboygel and Christopher) *''Pursued (2004) ''[Vincent Palmer]: Electrocuted after a fight with Gil Bellows. *''Hollow Man II (2006) ''[Michael Griffin]: Stabbed to death with a shovel by Peter Facinelli after Christian becomes visible. (Thanks to Tommy and Dignan) *''Dolan's Cadillac (2009) ''[Jimmy Dolan] Buried alive after he crashes his Cadillac into a hole dug by Wes Bentley. *''Assassins Run (2012) ''[Michael]: Shot in the head during he was talking on cellphone. *Bullet to the Head (2012) [Marcus Baptiste]: Shot in the head by Sylvester Stallone. (Thanks to Tommy) *''El Gringo (2012) '[Lt. West]: Shot repeatedly by Scott Adkins. *Freaky Deaky ''(2012)' [Skip Gibbs]: Killed in an explosion (along with Breanne Racano) when Breanne opens a desk drawer where Billy Burke had planted some dynamite. *'''''Nymphomaniac: Vol. I (2013) [Joe's Father]: Dies of cancer in the hospital. *''Way of the Wicked (2014) '[Father Henry]: Strangled with his own crucifix necklace by Emily Tennant using her supernatural powers. His body is seen again when Vinnie Jones discovers it. TV Deaths *Saturday Night Live ''(Oct. 30, 1993) [Owner/Various]: In the "Headline Store" sketch, the "Owner" is shot off-screen by Chris Farley; his death is revealed in the headlines. (Played for comic effect.) *''Robot Chicken: Easter Basket (2006; animated) ''[Composite Santa Claus]: Destroyed when the Frosty-the-Snowman half of his body is melted by Goku (voiced by Seth Green). (Played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) *'''''Robot ''Chicken: Saving Private Gigli ''(2011; animated) [Composite Santa Claus/Ted/Head Frat]: "Composite Santa Claus" is shot to death in a battle (with the snowman half of his body melting when he falls back into the water). "Ted" falls to his death after fighting with another man (voiced by Seth Green) while skydiving. "Head Frat" is beaten to death with a severed leg by He-Man (voiced by Patrick Pinney). (All played for comic effect.) (Thanks to Tommy) Notable Connections Son of Mary Jo Slater (casting director) and Michael Hawkins Gallery JD_suicide.jpg|Christian Slater in Heathers. Slater twisted.PNG|Christian Slater in Twisted. Christian.jpeg|Christian Slater (with Marisa Tomei) in Untamed Heart. Mindhunters Christian.PNG|Christian Slater in Mindhunters. Christian Slater Dolans Cadillac.jpg|Christian Slater in Dolan's Cadillac. Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Slater, Christian Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by bombing Category:Voice Actors Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Killed by a Planet Hollywood Actor Category:Martial artists Category:Razzie Award Nominees Category:Videos